


Shooting Star

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn't have a good day. And now his boss is giving him the rest of the day off and Rachel won't let him just go home. He has no idea what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> The song that is featured and inspiration for this fiction is Shooting Star by Owl City.

Kurt sighed as he sat in his small desk. This isn't where he necessarily wanted to be, but it would work for now. He also knew if he wanted to get his foot in the door, then he needed start somewhere. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he should probably get more then four hours of sleep a night.

The phone started vibrating on his desk. Kurt picked it up and saw that Blaine had text him. He knew they were meeting later, so he was hoping he would suggest a place for them to eat.

_10:24  
Sorry, can't make lunch today. Busy._

Kurt groaned as he saw the message. It was Wednesday and that was always the day he and Blaine went out for lunch. It had been like that ever since Blaine moved to New York four years ago.

_**10:26  
That's alright. Rachel would probably just go on and about her latest audition.** _

True sometimes Rachel joined them, but it was still there thing. Something that Kurt looked forward to each week.

_10:27  
Cheer up Buttercup. : ) See you at home later._

Kurt couldn't help but stare at that message. Blaine was always coming up with random nicknames for him. He decided to save that one for later. He noticed he had gotten another message.

_10:32  
Where did you two boys want to eat today?_

_**10:33  
Blaine can't make it. How about that place by your work?** _

_10:35  
What about that Thai place near Times Square?_

Kurt looked at his phone, why in the world did Rachel want to eat somewhere that was so busy. He shrugged to himself and quickly hid his phone when he saw his boss walking by.

"Working hard?"

"Course I am Bethany," Kurt smiled at her.

Bethany gave a nod, "Just get those files on my desk by two tomorrow."

"Will do," Kurt said to her, "Wait…" he realized she said something he never thought he would hear his boss say, "Did you say tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I think you worked hard these past few weeks, why don't you take off the rest of the day," Bethany gave him a wink and walked away.

Kurt loved his boss he really did, but he never got days off just because. He wondered what was going on. Giving another shrug he went back to texting Rachel.

__**10:41  
Sorry about that, the boss caught me.  
And I have the rest of the day off after lunch.**

_10:42  
Well well well. Suppose you'll have to make a day out of it._

Kurt snorted a laugh when he saw Rachel's text, like he would actually go out and spend the day by himself. He knew Rachel would work and apparently Blaine was busy. Today had its moments, but it still wasn't going well.

**_10:44  
Yeah, a day spent with Eddie and a tub of ice cream._ **

_10:44  
Hey, don't think like that. Although I do admit Eddie loves his ice cream._

_**10:45  
Which is surprising because apparently cats can't have dairy.** _

_10:46  
He could go on a diet._

_**10:46  
Hey, Eddie is a healthy weight thank you very much.** _

_10:48  
Sure if you count a nineteen pound cat that collapses after he jumps on a bed._

**_10:49:  
Don't be hatin' : P_ **

_10:53_  
Never.  
Now about that Thai place? 

Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering why in the world Rachel wanted to have lunch in one of the most busiest places in New York.

_**10:54  
Fine, but you're paying.** _

_10:56  
Deal. : )_

Tossing his phone to the side, he got to work once again. These files were not going to organize themselves. He didn't look at his phone again until it was after noon and he decided he couldn't take looking at the names of clients anymore.

Kurt packed his things into his messenger bag knowing that he wasn't going to come back after lunch.

"Off to a hot date?" Kaylee asked as she saw him turning off his computer.

"If you count my cat as a hot date, then yes," Kurt nodded towards her.

Kaylee giggled, "You are funny Kurt Hummel." She looked down, "Oh I almost forgot, this was delivered to you," she handed him an envelope.

Kurt took the envelope and opened it discovering there were two tickets inside to see the newer musical that he had been wanting to see. There was also a note, written in Blaine's handwriting. 'Sorry about cancelling on our weekly Wednesday. Hope these make up for it. : ) - B'

Kurt smiled as he traced his finger of the B that Blaine signed. He always loved that Blaine did that. It was only something for him, especially when he added the little heart in it.

"Now I know that face," Kaylee laughed.

"Whatever," Kurt smiled, "I just have the best boyfriend ever."

"I know you do," Kaylee rolled her eyes, "That's exactly why Brian refuses to hang out with you two anymore, you upstage him over everything."

Kurt grinned, "We only do what we do for love."

"Whatever," Kaylee waved him off with a smile, "Now get out of here, you have a hot date with your fat cat."

"Eddie is not fat," Kurt said as he walked away and placed the tickets in his bag. He guessed his day wasn't that bad.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and saw Rachel running towards him and threw her arms around him, "What is that for?"

"Because I haven't seen you three days," Rachel shrugged, "Now I'm starved and have to get back to work in thirty."

"Great," Kurt held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Rachel slipped her arm into his, "We shall, so why isn't Blaine here again?"

"Apparently he is busy," Kurt shrugged, "No clue. Guess it's something with school though."

"Those kids do keep him on his toes," Rachel smiled.

"Suppose they do," Kurt nodded, "And I want to know why you picked this place again?" he said as he opened the door.

"No reason," Rachel smiled as they walked up to the man, "Hello, Berry for two."

"Wait? You called ahead?"

"Course I did."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his bubbly friend, "Sure."

"Alright then, if you could follow me to your table," the host said as they walked through the restaurant and sat them near the window. "Your waiter should be with you shortly." He gave a nod and walked off.

Kurt grabbed a menu, "So guess what Blaine got me for cancelling today," he said as he was reaching down in his bag.

"Oh," Rachel said surprised, "I thought…that's an envelope."

"Course it's an envelope," Kurt laughed as he passed it to Rachel, "Open it up."

Rachel lifted the flap and looked inside, "Oh my gosh Kurt! These are tickets to go see Roosevelt Blvd on broadway! These tickets are impossible to get."

"I know," Kurt smiled shyly, "And while I would love to take you, I think I am going to have to take Blaine."

"I understand," Rachel said handing him back the tickets, "I'm sure one day we can catch it, besides he probably meant for you two to go."

"That's my B," Kurt smiled as he looked down at the menu.

They finally ordered their drinks and soon what they both wanted to eat for lunch. Kurt went with something light, knowing he probably would cook Blaine a meal tonight after the gift.

"And here you are," the waiter said as he placed the plates down, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not right now thank you," Rachel smiled at him and the waiter smiled back before walking away.

"Rachel Berry!" Kurt said.

"What?" Rachel grinned, "Am I not allowed to flirt a little, you did and we got half our meal that one time."

"Well that was for the discount," Kurt said, "Besides Blaine was with us and we all ended up having a laugh over it."

"Fine," Rachel sighed, "I promise to not flirt with any guys as long as Finn approves."

"He is your husband," Kurt said giving her a look.

Rachel giggled, "He is."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You two have been married for over a year now and you still do that."

"It's just amazing," Rachel said to him obviously off in dream land now, but then she looked down at her phone.

"Right right," Kurt said waving his hand. He had noticed she was doing that a lot since they sat down, "Are you worried about being back to work late?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked looking up from her phone.

"You have been checking your phone almost every second since we sat down," Kurt told her, "Are you expecting an important phone call?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "Just want to get back to work on time is all."

"Right," Kurt nodded slowly and looked at her, "Wait is it Finn texting you? Are you two texting…you know?"

"God no Kurt," Rachel laughed, "Why would you think that?"

Kurt gave her a look, "Well you forget that one time I did pick up your phone and found those lovely messages—"

"That's enough," Rachel held up her hand, "Fine, but that's not what I'm doing." Kurt stared at her, "I swear I'm not."

Kurt suddenly reached over and took her phone and saw she was texting Blaine. His face fell, "Why are you texting each other? He said he was busy."

"It was just a question I had Kurt," Rachel took the phone from his hands.

Kurt huffed, "Yeah, but he told me—"

Rachel reached over and took Kurt's hand, "I swear we were just sending a few things back and forth. He hasn't even responded in six minutes."

"Whatever," Kurt said, "Are you done?"

Rachel's eyes widened, "Don't you want to stay a bit longer?"

"Not really," Kurt looked over his shoulder looking for the waiter, who he called over.

"How can I help you sir?" the waiter asked.

"Check please," Kurt said to him.

"Wait," Rachel called and pulled out a card, "Here just put it on here."

"Yes miss," and the waiter disappeared.

"Thanks for lunch," Kurt said standing up.

Rachel jumped up grabbing his arm, "You can't leave yet."

"Why not?" Kurt asked pulling his messenger bag, "You can wait for the check, I just want to get home."

"No," Rachel said as the waiter came back.

"If you could sign this, you can be on your way," the waiter smiled, "Thank you for stopping by."

Kurt started to walk out of the restaurant. Rachel quickly scribbled her signature and grabbed her own things, "Wait Kurt!" she called chasing after him.

"What Rachel?" Kurt stopped and turned around.

"I needed to ask you about something," Rachel said biting her bottom lip.

Kurt groaned, "What is it?"

"What should I get Finn for his birthday?" Rachel thought quickly.

"His birthday isn't for another four months," Kurt said, "How about we talk about it later."

"No," Rachel grabbed his arm, "Come with me. Let's go remember the first time we were here."

"Rachel," Kurt said bringing a hand to his face, "I really don't know what you are doing. I really just want to go home."

"You can't go home yet though," Rachel pleaded, "Just come with me."

Kurt looked at her, and wondered why in the world she was trying so hard to get him to stay. He figured he would just go with it, "Fine, Rachel. Let's go."

"Yay," Rachel took his hand and started pulling him down the street.

"I don't see the point though," Kurt sighed.

Rachel just smiled at him and then suddenly the street got quiet for being a street in New York. Kurt looked around trying to understand what was going on. There was music suddenly playing from somewhere.

Then Kurt heard it, he couldn't be sure, but he was pretty positive that was Blaine's voice now coming out of the speakers.

_Close your tired eyes, relaxing them._  
Count from 1 to 10 and open them.  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down,  
But not this time. 

Kurt's head turned from side to wondering what was going on. He was now incredibly positive that was Blaine's voice, but he couldn't see him. Then he realized people were starting to dance around him, slowly and only a few at first, but people were also joining along.

_Way up in the air,_  
You're finally free,  
And you can stay up there,  
Right next to me. 

_All this gravity will try to pull you down,  
But not this time._

Rachel pulled Kurt through the people that made a path for him. He could still here Blaine's voice singing through all of Times Square, but he wanted to see him.

_When the sun goes down,  
And the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine._

Kurt saw him. Kurt could see Blaine sitting on the big red steps in Times Square singing for him. Everyone dancing around him didn't matter anymore because there was Blaine.

_Brighter than the shooting star,  
So shine no matter where you are._

_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine._

_Brighter than a shooting star,  
So shine no matter where you are, tonight._

Kurt smiled, as Blaine stood up and started dancing around with the others. There were more people then before and they were all in sync with one another. He giggled watching as Blaine added in a few of his own moves.

_Woah, woah, woah.  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight._

Blaine finally made his way over to Kurt and took his hand. "What are you doing?" Kurt yelled over everything but obviously Blaine couldn't hear him.

_Gazing through my eyes, when the fire starts,  
And fan the flame so hot, it melt our hearts.  
All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time._

Kurt finally let go of Rachel's hand and let Blaine lead him through the street. Everyone was dancing now it seemed, the streets was packed with people.

_Let your colors burn, and brightly burst,_  
Into a million sparks,  
But all dispersed and illuminate a world,  
That'll try to bring you down,  
But not this time. 

Blaine pulled Kurt as they walked through the street. Suddenly Kurt looked down and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He didn't know where they came from, but he loved them already.

_When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine._

_Brighter than the shooting star,  
So shine no matter where you are._

_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'cause it's time for you to shine._

_Brighter than a shooting star,  
So shine no matter where you are, tonight._

_Woah, woah, woah.  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight._

In the middle of the street was a stage and Blaine was pulling Kurt up onto it. Kurt didn't know why there was stage in Times Square, but right now he didn't care because his boyfriend was singing to him and thousands were watching.

_A thousand heartbeats beating time,_  
And makes this dark planet come alive.  
So when the lights flicker out tonight,  
You gotta shine. 

Now standing on the stage, Kurt could see the thousands of people watching and dancing. Many people on the sidewalk had their cameras or phones recording the event unfolding before them.

_When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_  
Then it's time for you to shine.  
Brighter than the shooting star,  
So shine no matter where you are. 

Blaine reached over and tapped Kurt on the nose. Kurt laughed and pushed his hand away.

_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'cause it's time for you to shine._

_Brighter than a shooting star,  
So shine no matter where you are, tonight._

Kurt looked at Blaine as he sang, smiling knowing why Blaine had said he was busy. He most definitely was busy.

_Woah, woah, woah.  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight._

All at once it ended and Blaine had fallen down to one knee. Kurt's eyes widened, Blaine couldn't be doing what he thought he was doing. "Hi," he giggled.

Kurt smiled, "Hi to you too."

"Have you met my friends?" Blaine gestured towards everyone in the crowd, who all cheered as he waved his hand.

"I suppose I have now," Kurt couldn't take the smile off his face. He didn't even notice how they were now on one of the billboards for everyone to see.

"Kurt, I told you one day a long time ago that you are the love of my life and today you still are," Blaine said stroking his hand gently, "I love you and everything you are. I love that you were voted prom queen your junior year, I love how you would never let anyone push you around, I love how you always chase after your dreams. Most of all, I love how you love me. No questions asked. That day I saw you sing Blackbird really moved me and I now know how stupid of a song Candles was for us."

Kurt laughed as he reached up to wipe a tear from his face.

"Now I know this isn't probably how you pictured it," Blaine said as he took a small box from his pocket, "But Kurt Hummel, would you do the honor of becoming my husband?"

Blaine opened the small black box and inside was a simple gold band. It had small accents on it from what Kurt could see and he honestly couldn't believe any of this was happening and there was Blaine just waiting for his answer, looking as worried as he did that day he first kissed him.

Kurt smiled, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Blaine jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He leaned over and caught Kurt's lips in a kiss, not really caring that thousands were watching now.

They pulled apart and Blaine smiled into the crowd, "HE SAID YES!" he cheered.

The street went wild and Kurt was just waiting for the confetti to fall. And you know what happened…it did.

Blaine took the ring out of the box and Kurt held out his hand, he slipped the ring on his finger and kissed it.

"I love you," Kurt smiled pulling Blaine in for another hug.

Blaine laughed, "I will always love you."

Kurt felt Blaine pull away and then suddenly Rachel was hugging him. "Wait, is this why you wouldn't let me leave?"

"Maybe?" Rachel grinned.

"And my boss giving me the rest of the day off?" Kurt asked her.

Rachel wrapped an arm around Blaine, "That was all him."

Kurt laughed, "You…this is amazing."

Blaine smiled, "And just think more people all over the world saw it."

"Oh my god, I have to call my dad and Carole," Kurt said excitedly.

"They already know," Rachel smiled, "Blaine had some live streams set up for them to watch."

Kurt jumped back into Blaine's arm, "I love you. I love you," he said in between kisses.

Blaine laughed, "Oh look, our chariot awaits."

Kurt turned around and saw a taxi saying just engaged on the back of it. He bumped shoulders with him, "I can't believe you."

Blaine ran over and opened the door for him, "Sir," he bowed.

Kurt snorted a laugh, "Why thank you," he said getting in the taxi.

Blaine gave Rachel a wave and followed Kurt inside, "So I was thinking we could head back our place and celebrate…you know everything."

"Hmmm," Kurt reached over and pulled Blaine against him, he didn't start off with a sweet and slow kiss, it was rough and amazing. Blaine just waved towards the cab driver to head home already giving him the address earlier.

And Kurt and Blaine did celebrate. They celebrated until Rachel and Finn came pounding on the door two days later asking why in the world they hadn't checked there mail which was apparently overflowing now with fan mail after Blaine's proposal.

Kurt and Blaine giggled underneath their sheets holding one another not bothering to care, only for one another.


End file.
